Karaoke: Sparks Fly
by Live Life Out Loud
Summary: A song fic of Taylor Swift's song Sparks Fly about Max and Fang so of course there will be FAX! please R&R! you wont be disappointed! Please don't be turned off just because it isn't rated teen either.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! I have had this story written up but never have timt ot put it up... i hope that you like this and if you have any suggestions please let me know so i can make it better! :)**

"Please Max!" Nudge, Angel and Ella all said with the Bambi eyes.

"I...I just can't. I'm sorry but I can't sing a song that I wrote in front of a whole karaoke place" I tried to reason without looking at their eyes.

"Awww! Come on! You can do it! We know that you want to. Especially because you are really good."

"You….You think I am good? At singing? No way!"

"We did have a band...ish thing at Anne's remember." Nudge just had to remind me. That was when I wasn't even writing songs just singing them.

"Wait! You guys never told me? I know what to do now! Instead of karaoke we can ask the host if we can do a band thing because I know that Gazzy is good at the Bass and Iggy is really good at the drums. Max can play the guitar since we all know that. And Angel can do some kinda violin thingy." Ella started to say

To tell you the truth Angel is good at the violin and Nudge plays the piano so we could stick that in my song even though I didn't put it in…normally.

"…Okay whatever I don't care just go talk to the guy."

I know that you are probably like what the heck is going on right now. Hi, I am Max or aka Maximum Ride. Just call me Max unless you want to die. Right now Ella and Nudge thought that I was being too depressed (which I argued about cause it isn't true) so they took me and the rest of the Flock plus my mom to this karaoke thing were people who think that they are like better than Adele go up and try to sing her song better.

When we were at Anne's we kinda sorta started a little band that she never found out. I sang and played the guitar, Iggy did drums, Nudge did piano (that girl could get a piano part in punk rock if she needed to she was so good), Gazzy did the bass, and Angel did violin (again same as Nudge that girl was amazing. She could blow away a person study and played and practiced their whole life with just looking at it. Maybe that is some new power of theirs)… If you were thinking hey, there is someone missing well, Fang he… he is the reason I have been depressed and writing a lot of songs. He also sang and did guitar we never really minded that the other was doing practically the same thing and now I really miss that.

"Maaaax! The guy said we could do it! I'm so excited! I can't wait now! I'm really glad that we dressed you up a little. I can't believe it! Yay! We shou-" Saved! Yes but by who… of course ELLA! I shall thank her eternity! Oh yeah the thing about dressing up she made me get "hawt" clothes. Don't look at me like that those were her words. I have this white cami thing with red flowers on it with a gray knitted like cardigan and some bootcut jeans normalish color and brown/tan boots. I had a ring with pink hearts on it, a pair of wing on a necklace, bangles with pink, orange, and red, and some diamond earrings that Fang had given to me before he… left…

Ahem, anyway Nudge was dressed up in this grey dress/shirt thingy with black leggings, black killer heels ( I mean how does she not die?), grey purse, pink Breast Cancer necklace, pink Breast Cancer heart ring, a charm bracelet… with of course pink!, and pink feather earrings…get it? Ah… never mind. It was worth a chance. But what is up with all the pink? I mean I like she is going all Breast Cancer Awareness but that is too much pink for me. **AN- I don't have anything against pink – actually it was my favoritist color until a few years ago but I still like it, I don't like shun it or anything...anyway back to the point I'm just trying to get into the Max role… I better stop rambling! Also i have pics of the clothes on my profile.**

Ella was wearing this black and white striped shirt with a black tank underneath with dark bootcut jeans, black killer heels(sound familiar?), animal print purse, this flower like necklace, these dangling earrings that have these strings connected to a diamond in the middle… they are kind of cool- just don't tell that to Ella or Nudge… Oh and she on this flower ring to match the necklace and these bangle bracelets that are black and white.

Angel was wearing this cute little outfit that was this pink shirt that had these sparkles on them with jeans, a sweater, some light up sketchers, and pink sparkly backpack for all her little knick knacks oh and a tiara, of course. Wow did I just say knick knacks? I am really freaking myself out! Let's move on… shall we?

Since I am not good with fashion and I have gotten this far let's just say that Gazzy was wearing a shirt with a buttoned up shirt over it unbuttoned and jeans. And don't get any thoughts, remember I said there was a shirt underneath plus that's like the style these days… no? Iggy being Iggy wore a long sleeved buttoned up flannel shirt with jeans. Another style? Or is that just Iggy being blind… maybe I should check his clothes more often… although I don't think I would stand being in his room.

"And now let's give it up for the… umm... Flock?...!" oops that's our call for the stage and I still don't want to do this. Why oh why did I let Nudge do this to me? I am going to die!

As if reading my mind Angel said "don't worry Max. It will be ok, just like you singing in the basement or shower."… Oh wait she can read my mind. Stupid Max! insert mental face palm here How could you forget that she could read minds, that shows how off I have been…

Well, here I- I mean WE go.

I ran up to the stage sort of thing with a few whistles following may I say that kinda ticked me off and said into the mic " Hey we are the Flock and I, Max, am going to sing and do the guitar while Nudge plays the piano and sings backup, Iggy the drums, Angel the violin and sings backup, Ella another backup singer and guitar player person..., and Gazzy the bass… and by the way don't ask about the names." That got an extra laugh from the crowd. When I introduced everyone they waved so they knew exactly who they were as if the instrument didn't give it away.

I mouthed to everyone behind me Sparks Fly and they nodded. Iggy started with the drums and giving us a beat, then Gazzy joined in, and then Ella and I started playing the guitar with Nudge, Angel coming in a little after. Finally I started singing with Ella, Angel, and Nudge in the background.

(_Italics are the normal lyrics, __underlined italics are Max's thoughts about the song she wrote, _**and bold is what I had to replace in the lyrics to make it sound what Max is thinking**)

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless__… you don't think so but you make me reckless so that makes you reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_ _that you did for a while before I noticed what we had_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far __against you?... no_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch __if only I could touch you now_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of __I love you_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain __you were so good at that_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those __**dark**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around __because you aren't anymore_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile __I love everything about you especially your smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea __really bad just thinking about you loses my train of thought_

_You touch me once and it's really something, __I remember the way we first kissed…I wish I didn't run_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. __I think I found that out more than you_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good __you are the only person who have seen me cry until you left_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would... __ please_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk __I need you_

_Take away the pain __you always did, you always knew how to_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those __**dark**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around __I miss you_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile __I need to see it just one more time_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. _

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. __So right_

_Lead me up the staircase __you never got to do this with or for me_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow? __Please, just please I need to hear your voice once more_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. __You're even better_

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those __**dark**__ eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly... __they did_

_Oh, baby, smile... __just need one more smile, anything… please_

_The sparks fly... __not anymore_

_I NEED YOU!_

I didn't think I could get off the stage faster then I just did. We had a standing ovation which is good but still I just sang my feelings out to the open. I think I am going to start crying now. This is not good!

I started walking past people who were looking at me trying to leave that place without running. I was close to breaking into a sprint when I ran into a hard wall…- wait a minute a wall was not there the last time I looked up. So me being me I looked up to see what I ran into… I know, I know you all are like seriously Max! Curiosity killed the cat! But I want to let you know satisfaction brought it back.

I looked up and saw a familiar face. No no…no, no, no, no, no! NOOOO! I shook my head so I would get the image out of my face. He is not here he left! This isn't him just my mind playing tricks on me. Yea, that is all that is going on. I will look up and see a different guy and apolo-

I was interrupted by my name being called. "Max… Max… Hello? Anyone home?"

Okay so he was real. He really is here but why maybe I should start talking to him instead of myself…

"Y-yea?" yep that is what me, Maximum Ride, said to Fang. The first time I saw him in like forever… by the way that was sarcasm if you guys didn't catch that.

"Max," he breathed smiling really big might I say, " I have missed you I didn't think you would be here and then I got here and I saw you up there with everyone you were just so beautiful… and I had to talk to you again I wouldn't be able to see you and not talk to you. The whole time I was gone and fighting Schools I thought about you. Couldn't stop thinking about you. I am so sorry that I left you with that jerk and Dylan and a letter. By the way where is Dylan?

Wow…. That is all I have to say. I have never heard Fang talk this much. I must've shown it on my face because he started chuckling. That made me mad I mean he comes back and talks a lot and me being me just kinda gaps and he has the nerve to laugh. UGH!

I think that showed on my face too… oh well let him see. I don't care he was the one who left me and made this fearless leader cry for weeks on straight. Crap! I should put on an expressionless mask because he is seeing everything.

"I can't believe you left me with Dylan and a letter too Fang. I mean what f Dylan did something to me and I could do anything and you weren't there? And by the way I kicked out like onto the streets out. And what was up with the crap in the letter? _"I will see you in twenty years one the cave with the hawks" _and then this being good for me? Seriously! I can't wait twenty years let alone one. You have had me crying on days end for weeks straight. I loved you! I still love you but that just broke my heart! That song up there was for you!, because of you" I said getting a tinsey bit louder each sentence.

There were many different feelings going across Fang's face and I what I saw was probably only a few of them. Sadness, frustration, hurt, overwhelmed, and most importantly love. I just wanted to stop fighting with him a kiss him. Like we used to before this got so crazy.

"Max I'm so sorry Dylan somehow convinced me that I was harming you but now seeing you like this… I wasn't ever harming you until I left. I am so sorry. I will do whatever to make it up to you. I promise, I will get down on my knees and beg until you forgive me. Trust me Max, when I say that I will do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me I will go to the extremes."

I let that roll in my head for a bit before I took his face in my hands and… slapped him. Not too hard to leave a mark but then before he could say anything I pulled him down to me, since he grew a few inches since last time I saw him, and kissed him with all my might. Putting all my love for him into the kiss. Telling, showing that he was forgiven.

He leaned down so I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes and deepen the kiss. Showing that he understood and he would never leave me again even if it meant dying.

"Fang," I said as I broke away, " just promise me you will never leave me again. And-"

He cut me off with another kiss this one more serious and important than the other one. My back was up against the wall of the karaoke place and I was getting cold but I couldn't feel it over the sensation of Fang kissing me.

Just then the Flock decided to walk out of the café thing and saw me with Fang. Although I don't think Iggy knew it was Fang because next thing I knew Fang was ripped off of me by Iggy and might I say my lips felt cold without them there.

Anyway back to the matter on hand, Fang was ripped off of me by Iggy and Iggy swung a punch at Fang who ducked just in time before I leapt into action.

"Iggy what are you doing?" I asked while pulling him and Fang apart.

"I'm beating up this douche bag, who decided to take advantage of you and kissed you-… wait a minute, who is this? This can't be…" Iggy trailed off.

"Yea Igs. It's me." And with that reply there was a lot of screaming coming from the girls bombarding him with hugs.

"Fang I missed you so much! Oh and look I lost one of my front teeth while you were gone." Said Angel.

"That's cool and I have missed you all too," Fang said cutting off Nudge.

"Guys, stop crowding Fang he claustrophobic too. Remember?" I said acting all leader like.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Practically everyone said.

"It's good. No worries." Fang said but I thing he was only saying that to be nice…

"Come on guys this has been enough excitement for one night let's fly home." Again me acting all leader like.

We flew back to the house that we have stayed at since Fang left. I made everyone know that they weren't allowed to touch his room in any way, shape, or form and not just because I went in there to cry sometimes… Also my Mom and Ella moved in because they felt that I might do something reckless. Yea…

Mom started up the stairs when she called down to Fang, "Well, don't think that you are off the hook it is late and I will talk to you all tomorrow. Night!"

Well poop! I don't want her to yell or some way punish Fang… I have to think of something… think… think… wait, what am I supposed to be thinking of again? Oh that's right a way to get Mom not to yell at Fang. I will have to think of something tomorrow because I am so tired from all the events tonight.

When I had my pjs on I went to Fang's room and saw that the door was still closed which meant that he was still changing. While he changed I thought of all the nights I spent wishing he was here and now, tonight he was.

"Hey," he said when came into his room when he was done changing.

"Hey," I said back. "So you want to talk or something?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. Not the bad, awkward kind but the normal kind.

"Sure, do you hate me?" Nice way being straight to the point.

"No! You know that I love you. I might hate that you left me but you came back so it doesn't matter anymore and now I know you will never leave me again. Right?"

"Of course. I will never leave you." Fang said kissing my forehead while I yawned. "I think it is time for you to go to sleep missy." Fang teased me.

"Okay," I yawned again.

-LINE-LINE-

* * *

-LINE-LINE-

Three hours later

I woke up- no more like I jerked up because I was having a nightmare. Fang had come back for me only to tell me he married The Red Haired Wonder. I was gasping for air feeling close to tears when I remembered Fang was in his room! So I went to the door just down the hall to talk to him. I hope I don't wake him up. I knocked on his door quietly to see if maybe he was awake and heard a muffled noise so I walked in and saw him pulling on his hair.

"Hey you ok," I asked walking into the room.

He sort of jumped but then calmed down when he saw me. "Hey just thinking about stuff. Why are you awake? Are you okay?" he asked clearly seeing my face.

"Yea. I just had this stupid dream and wanted to see if you were awake." I mumbled.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing."

"Really. You can tell me."

"Okay so don't make fun of me."

"Kay."

"So you came back but only to tell me that I was invited to your wedding with the Red Haired Wonder- sorry Lisa." I said really fast adding the last part when Fang looked at me weird by her "name".

"That's horrible. Max you should know that I would never leave you for someone else. That I love you too much. Max, I don't care what Jeb and they say, you are MY soul mate. I will never leave you again. Never." I stared at him amazed. He has never said anything with so much emotion. I knew that he wouldn't leave me but still… he is really beating his self over it.

"Fang I'm sorry that you can't understand that I love you and because I love you, I forgive you. Just please don't bring it up again."

"Okay," he said with a smirk. Wow, I just love his smirk and now I could never get tired of it

"Hey, I'm tired so, thanks but now I'm going to sleep that I hope is peaceful." I yawned proving my point.

"No way are you leaving me now," he said while pulling me back to his bed in a hug sort of thing. He managed to get me to lie next to him when he tackled me. I laid there staring into his dark, dark eyes just thinking about how this was the best day of my life. Fang asked me what I was thinking so I voiced me thoughts to him.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yea. And I love you too. But I don't know what my mom will say when they find me here tomorrow," I said giving him a kiss before falling asleep and having a nightmare-less night in the arms of my lover, my soul mate, my other half.

҉ THE END !҉

(Btw they are fireworks)

* * *

**YAY! Finished and published! i think i am going to take a shower now and write some more because my school did this community service thingy at a park and i am sooo dirty! i can't believe that people would party at the park, in the woods, and then smash their glass bottles (mostly beer) in the ground. that is just so rude! :( especially if an animal steps on the glass. The best thing out of my day was when we started planking.(even on the grass...lol)and it was a sculpture park so that made it even more fun!**

**Soooooo... please review and tell me what you think... maybe just a few seconds out of your life... is that so bad? ;D**

**Live Life Out Loud**


	2. DISCLAIMER!

I am sooooo sorry! I am such a horrible person! i can't believe that I forgot to put a Disclaimer on this and so here is my disclaimer!... ANd i have a question... what is the different for story and docX on the upload thingy... help! i dont understand it! lol


End file.
